Bohemian Rhapsody
thumb|265px|Carátula original del sencillo en el Reino Unido y España, también usada para algunas re-ediciones. Bohemian Rhapsody (Rhapsodia Bohemia) es una canción compuesta por Freddie Mercury para el álbum de ''A Night At The Opera''. Tiene un estilo monólogo de pesadilla, desconocido para la música pop de la época. La canción, en efecto, no posee estribillo, en lugar de lo cual se compone de secciones aparentemente inconexas que incluyen fragmentos de ópera, un pasaje a capela y un solo de heavy metal. Cuando se publicó como sencillo, con ''I'm In Love With My Car'' como lado B, se convirtió en un impensable éxito comercial, que permaneció a la cabeza de la lista de sencillos británica durante nueve semanas consecutivas. Además, se transformó en uno de los sencillos más vendidos en el Reino Unido (con un número de 2.176.000 ventas), solo superado por Do They know It's Chritsmas? de Band Aid y Candle in the Wind de Elton John. El sencillo estaba acompañado por un vídeo promocional que fue considerado novedoso, y que ayudó a establecer los cimientos del lenguaje visual de los vídeos musicales modernos. Aunque las critícas que recibió fueron variadas, especialmente en Estados Unidos, a menudo se considera que Bohemian Rhapsody es el magnum opus de Queen y una de sus mejores canciones de todos los tiempos. En 2004, la revista Rolling Stone colocó a Bohemian Rhapsody en su lista de las quinientas mejores canciones de todos los tiempos en el puesto 163. El lanzamiento original solo alcanzó el noveno puesto en Estados Unidos, peró regresó a las listas en el segundo puesto, detrás de la canción de Kris Kross Jump, y también apareció en la película Wayne's World, lo que ayudó a revivir su popuralidad estadounidense. Como curiosidad, cabe resaltar que el sencillo que la desbancó del número uno de las listas de los sencillos británicos, fue la canción Mamma mia del grupo ABBA qué al igual qué esta, repetía varias veces las palabras «Mamma mia». Entre las numerosas versiones, cabe destacar una hecha por un «extraño dúo» cuando menos formado por la cantante de ópera Monserrat Caballé y por Bruce Dickinson, el vocalista del grupo Iron Maiden. Bohemian Rhapsody también es el nombre de un Stand en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Historia Freddie Mercury escribió la mayor parte de la letra y de la música de Bohemian Rhapsody en su casa, en Holland Road, Kensington, en el oeste de Londres. El productor Roy Thomas Baker relató como Mercury tocó una vez el piano para él la sección de balada que daba inicio a la canción: «''Tocó el comienzo en el piano, luego paró y dijo: «¡Y aquí entra la sección operística!» Luego nos fuimos a cenar»''. El guitarrista Brian May dijo que la banda pensó que el plan de Freddie para la canción era «''intrigante y original, y digno de ser trabajado»''. Gran parte del material de Queen, según May, se escribía en el estudio, pero esta canción» estaba toda en la mente de Freddie»'' antes de que se empezara el trabajo. La musicóloga Sheila Witeley sugirió que «el título se basa fuertemente en la ideología del rock contemporáneo, el individualismo del mundo de los artistas bohemios, con lo de «rapsodia» afirmando los románticos ideales del rock como arte». Sobre lo de «bohemio», Daniel Michea dijo que «Freddie intentó ... esta canción fuera una suerte de ópera, algo fuera de las normas de las canciones de rock y sigue la lógica operística: coros de muchas voces alternados con solos similares a arias, las emociones son excesivas y la trama, confusa». Historia y grabación La canción se grabó en tres semanas, empezando en Rockfield Studio el veinticuatro de agosto de 1975, tras un ensayo de tres semanas en Herefordshire. Durante el proceso, se usaron otros cuatro estudios adicionales: Roundhouse, SARM, Scorpion y Wessex. Según los miembros de la banda, Mercury compuso mentalmente la canción y los dirigió él mismo. Usó un piano de cola para conciertos marca Bechstein, que aparece en el video promocional y en las giras por el Reino Unido. Fue el sencillo más caro del mundo y es una de las grabaciones más elaboradas en toda la historia de la música. Brian, Freddie y Roger cantaron continuamente de diez a doce horas por día, obteniendo cientoochenta grabaciones separadas. Como los estudios de aquella época solo disponían de cintas analógicas de 24 pistas, fue necesario que los tres se sobregrabaran numerosas veces y reiteraran estas grabaciones en sucesivas submezclas. Al final, terminaron usando cintas de octava generación. Composición y análisis La canción consta de seis secciones: introducción, balada, solo de guitarra, ópera, rock y coda o final. Este formato, con cambios abruptos de estilo, tonalidad y tempo es inusual en la música rock. Una versión de este estilo había sido empleada en el pasado por la banda en canciones como ''My Fairy King o ''The March of the Black Queen''. El New York Times ha comentado que «la característica más destacada de la canción es su letra fatalista». Freddie se negó a explicar su composición, diciendo solo que trataba sobre relaciones. Pese a todo, Queen no reveló nunca el verdadero significado de la canción. Tras el lanzamiento del sencillo, el cantante declaró: Es una de esas canciones que tienen un aura de fantasía alrededor. Pienso que la gente debería simplemente escucharla, pensar en ella y luego formar su propia opinión acerca de lo que les dice... 'Bohemian Rhapsody' no salió de la nada. Hice algunas investigaciones, porque está pensada para ser un modelo de ópera, ¿por qué no? ''Brian, por su parte, supone que la canción contiene referencias veladas a los problemas personales del pianista. Sostiene que «Freddie era una persona muy compleja: frívolo y gracioso en la superficie, pero a la vez ocultaba inseguridades y problemas de su niñez. Nunca ha explicado la letra, pero creo que puso mucho de sí mismo en aquella canción». Brian ha dicho que el núcleo de la letra era un secreto exclusivo del compositor. En un documental de la BBC sobre el proceso de creación de ''Bohemian Rhapsody, Roger Taylor comentó que el verdadero significado de la canción es «claramente de auto-exposición, con sólo unas pequeñas partes sin sentido en el medio». Sin embargo, cuando la banda lanzó un disco recopilatorio con sus grandes éxitos en Irán, se incluyó un folleto en persa, que contenía las traducciones de las letras a este idioma y sus explicaciones. En el caso de «Bohemian Rhapsody», se aclaraba que trata sobre un hombre que mató a alguien y, como Fausto, vendió su alma al demonio. La noche antes de su ejecución, llama a Dios en árabe, diciendo «Bismillah», y con la ayuda de sus ángeles puede recuperar su alma, que estaba en manos de Satán. A pesar de esto, los críticos siempre han especulado sobre el significado de la letra. Algunos creen que describe un asesino suicida atrapado por demonios o sólo sucesos antes de una ejecución. Esta última explicación remite a la novela de Albert Camus El extranjero, en la cual un joven confiesa un asesinato llevado a cabo por un impulso y tiene una visión antes de serle aplicada la pena capital, que pudo servir a Freddie como posible inspiración. Otros piensan que la letra sólo fue compuesta para acompañar la música y no tiene significado. Kenny Everett ha citado a Freddie afirmando que aquella letra era «un conjunto aleatorio de rimas sin sentido». Sheila Whiteley sugiere que Freddie había llegado a un punto de inflexión en su vida personal en 1975. Había estado viviendo con Mary Austin durante siete años, pero en aquel año había tenido su primera pareja homosexual. La interpretación de Whiteley es que la canción refleja el estado emocional del artista en ese tiempo: «Estaba viviendo con Mary ('Mama', 'madre' como se llama a la Virgen María) y quería dejarla (Mama Mia let me go)». Nota: a countinuación se explica el significado de la letra. Pero solo es una (exaustiva) interpretación entre muchas. Esta no es la definitiva, ya que cada persona tiene la suya propia, y ninguna lo es, pero puede ayudar a entender mejor algunas cosas y a elaborar la tuya. Gran parte de la esencia de la canción reside en esa subjetividad, así que para ti la siguiente puede ser correcta o no. Introducción (0:00–0:48) La canción comienza con un canto a capela introductorio en la tonalidad de si «B» bemol. Pese a que en el video promocional se ve a los cuatro integrantes de la banda cantando, esa parte se creó superponiendo cuatro cintas con la voz de Freddie Mercury. La letra cuestiona si la vida es «real» o «solo fantasía», antes de concluir que «no hay escape de la realidad». En la canción original puede escucharse: «''Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality»'' («¿Es esto la vida real? ¿Es solo fantasía? Atrapado en un derrumbe, no hay escape de la realidad»). Sheila Whiteley comenta: «El ritmo sigue la natural inflexión de las palabras, los coros en bloque sin ninguna melodía de fondo crean una ambigüedad subyacente, sostenida por el cambio armónico desde el si bemol a do, y los límites entre'' «the real life»'' y «''just fantasy» están marcados por una cierta inestabilidad, como «''caught in a landslide». Quince segundos después, hace su entrada el piano y la voz de Mercury se alterna con otras partes vocales. El narrador se presenta como un pobre chico que no necesita que le tengan compasión porque "fácil viene y fácil se va". La escala cromática usada para estos versos ayuda a crear una atmósfera de ensueño. El final de esta sección está marcado por la entrada del bajo y la posición de manos cruzadas en el piano en si bemol. Balada (0:49–2:35) El piano continúa la balada en si bemol, y tras tres repeticiones el acorde es interpretado en sol menor y así sucesivamente. El bajo de John entra tocando la primera nota y el canto cambia la armonía y da paso a un apasionado solo interpretado por Freddie. El narrador explica a su madre que «acaba de matar a un hombre», con «una pistola puesta contra su cabeza''»'', y que con este acto arruinó su vida. Sobre esta sección de confesión, Whiteley comenta que «afirma la necesidad de absolución y presenta a la fuerza femenina como nutricia y dadora de vida''»''. La línea cromática del bajo se modula a mi bemol, haciendo que la balada tenga un tono desesperado. La batería de Roger entra en el minuto 1:19 ejecutando un ritmo en 1-1-2, parecido al usado en We Will Rock You, en forma de balada y el narrador hace la segunda de las tantas invocaciones a su madre en otra tonalidad, contradiciéndose con el tema melódico anterior. Pide disculpas a su madre por hacerla llorar debido a que no sabe si estará mañana a la misma hora y le pide que continúe con su vida como si nada pasara. Tras una truncada frase descendiente en el piano comienza una nueva repetición del patrón de las manos cruzadas en si bemol. A medida que la balada avanza hacia su segunda estrofa, el narrador muestra lo cansado que está y lo mal que se siente por sus acciones pasadas, mientras que la guitarra de Brian entra a imitar el registro superior del piano en el minuto 1:50. Brian produce el escalofrío del que habla el tema arañando las cuerdas en el otro lado del puente de la guitarra. El narrador se despide del mundo anunciando que debe prepararse «para enfrentar la verdad». En esta parte, en el video promocional, Freddie abandona el piano e interpreta los dos versos siguientes de pie con un micrófono. El bajo cromático modula quedándose en la tonalidad de la, como en la sección operística. Resaltando la naturaleza fálica de las pistolas, Peirano sugiere que la canción es un «melodrama del erotismo masculino», aunque a diferencia de Whiteley, no se basa en detalles biográficos de su compositor. Peirano da una lectura basada en el complejo de Edipo, citando partes de la letra con connotaciones sexuales («Too late, my time has come/Sends shivers down my spine/Body's aching all the time»). Como Whiteley, Peirano identifica estos versos como culpa y deseo. Solo de guitarra (2:36–3:02) Mientras que Freddie canta el verso «''I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all''»' («A veces desearía no haber nacido nunca»), la banda hace que el sonido crezca en intensidad, concluyendo con un solo de Brian que hace de puente entre la balada y la sección de ópera. La intensidad sigue creciendo, pero cuando la línea de bajo termina su descenso estableciendo la nueva tonalidad, el sonido se corta abruptamente en el minuto 3:09, quedando solamente acordes en la mayor en el piano. El productor Roy Thomas Baker dijo que el solo de Brian fue grabado en una sola toma. El guitarrista afirmó que quiso componer «una pequeña melodía que haga de contraparte a la principal, no quise simplemente tocar la melodía». Brian afirmó que su mejor material se basa en esta forma de trabajo, en la que se piensa en la melodía antes de tocarla: «Los dedos se vuelven predecibles a menos que sean dirigidos por el cerebro». Judith Peirano comentó que «el joven héroe, ya habiendo confesado su crimen a su madre, deja su casa para 'enfrentar la verdad' y luego se encuentra en el extraño mundo de la ópera italiana». Su viaje está representado por el solo de guitarra que da paso a los acordes del piano». Compara el interludio instrumental con el «mismo momento estructural" que se presenta en la canción de The Beatles A Day in the Life, cuando «la orquesta se detiene tras la primera sección de fantasía y suenan los acordes en el piano». Ópera (3:02–4:07) Rápidos y abruptos cambios de ritmo y armonía introducen esta sección seudo operística, que contiene la mayor parte de los efectos de las grabaciones superpuestas. Aquí se describe el descenso del narrador al infierno. Mientras que el pulso normal de la canción se mantiene, la dinámica de la canción varía enormemente en cada estrofa. Se pasa de Freddie cantado solo con el piano a un coro de muchas voces sostenido por un acompañamiento de bajo, batería, piano y timbales. El efecto del coro tan numeroso fue creado superponiendo las 180 cintas separadas que se obtuvieron de las grabaciones de doce horas al día de Brian, Freddie y Roger. Estas cintas luego fueron combinadas para crear submezclas. Según Roger, las voces de Brian y Freddie combinadas con la suya producían un amplísimo registro vocal: «Brian podía cantar muy bajo, Freddie poseía una voz poderosa cuando se quedaba en el medio y yo era bueno cantando muy agudo». La banda quiso crear «una pared de sonido, que empieza en lo grave y termina en lo agudo». La banda usó un efecto campana para los versos «''Magnifico»'' y «''Let me go»'' («Déjame ir»). En este último verso, las notas altas de Roger continúan sonando cuando el resto del «coro» se detiene. La letra hace referencia a Scaramouche, el fandango, al Acto III de las bodas de figaro de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Galileo Fígaro (padre de Galileo Galilei) Magnifico, refiriéndose al Magnificat de Bach y Bismillah, como personajes que luchan por el alma del muchacho. Peirano llama a la secuencia «una suerte de juicio y un rito de pasaje. Un coro acusa y el otro defiende, mientras que el héroe se presenta como inocente». Luego, se utiliza la misma escala cromática que en el principio de la canción en «''I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me»'' («Soy sólo un pobre muchacho, nadie me ama»). La sección finaliza con un coro numeroso interpretando el verso «''Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me»'' ("Belcebú tiene un demonio reservado para mí»), en la tonalidad de si bemol. Roger interpeta las notas más altas con su falsete en si bemol en la quinta octava. Usando la tecnología disponible en aquel entonces, la sección de ópera tardó tres semanas en grabarse. Roy Thomas Baker dijo que «cada vez que Freddie cantaba un 'Galileo', yo tenía que añadir otro pedazo de cinta al rollo». Sobre la dificultad de Freddie para expresar su sexualidad, Whiteley destaca el rol de las voces graves, que se relacionan con lo masculino, y las agudas, asociadas con lo femenino. Estas voces cumplen un papel importante en la expresión de su necesidad de liberación. Rock (4:08–4:55) La sección operística conduce a un interludio de rock con un ostinato interpretado por la guitarra y escrito por Freddie. En el minuto 4:15, el pianista canta agresivamente dirigiéndose a un you («tú, usted») inespecífico, acusándolo de traición y abuso con el verso «''can't do this to me, baby»'' («No puedes hacerme esto, nena»), que puede interpretarse en función a los sucesos descritos en la sección de balada, sobre todo el asesinato. Luego se pueden escuchar las tres voces superpuestas de un solo de guitarra compuesto por escalas y Freddie interpreta algo similar en el piano. Peirano escribe que tras el juicio en la parte operística, «el héroe se vuelve desafiante y sale victorioso de la ópera como un rebelde». La crítica Sheila Whiteley piensa que esta sección es una declaración de la necesidad de abrazar la vida homosexual, de dejar a Mary Austin para poder vivir con otro hombre y sentirse más libre. Coda (4:55–5:55) Luego de que Freddie canta notas ascendientes de la escala de si bemol, la canción regresa al tiempo y la forma de la introducción y la balada. La guitarra acompaña al coro que dice «''ooh yeah»'' sucesivas veces. El sonido de la guitarra pasa por un amplificador diseñado por John, llamado Deacy Amp. La línea que dice «''nothing really matters»'' («Nada en verdad importa») aparece de nuevo, sugiriendo con las tonalidades menores resignación y sensación de libertad debido al amplio registro que utiliza el cantante. Según Judith Peirano, esta sección final añade «un nivel de resistencia al rock masculino». Esta resistencia se logra a través de «la instancia bohemia detrás de la identidad, que implica una pobre auto-definición (Anyway the wind blows)». La línea final es seguida por un golpe de gong, ejecutado por Roger Taylor, que libera la tensión provocada a lo largo de toda la canción. Créditos * Escrita por: Freddie Mercury * Producida por: Queen y Roy Thomas Baker * Músicos: * Freddie Mercury: voz, piano, voz operística * Brian May:' '''guitarras, voz operística * 'John Deacon:' 'bajo * '''Roger Taylor: batería, timpani, gong, voz operística Duración: 5:55 Letra Vídeos'''' Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Composiciones de Freddie Mercury Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:A Night At The Opera Categoría:Tributo a Queen: Los Grandes del Rock en Español Categoría:Icon Categoría:Absolute Greatest Categoría:In Vision Categoría:Classic Queen Categoría:Jewels Categoría:In Vision 2008 Categoría:Stone Cold Classics Categoría:The A-Z of Queen, Volume 1 Categoría:Greatest Hits Categoría:Live Killers Categoría:Queen On Fire - Live At The Bowl